1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing hard points for mounting vehicle hardware, such as door hinges, to tubular structural members.
2. Disclosure Information
Automotive designers continually seek ways to improve fuel economy. Given the inexorable link between vehicle weight and fuel economy, weight reduction is a constant, invariant, objective of vehicle engineers. The quest for weight reduction has led to increasing use of hydroformed members in vehicle bodies and other structural members. In general, hydroformed members provide great strength with low weight. The low weight comes about in part because the gauge thickness of the walls of hydroformed parts may be relatively light. Unfortunately, this necessitates special processes for accommodating threaded fasteners with hydroformed parts. For example, it is known to provide weld nuts which must be installed from both sides of the surface into which the nut is placed. This necessitates the placing of an additional hole in the hydroformed part, which could have the undesirable effect of reducing the strength of the part. It is also known to weld added plates to hydroformed and other tubular parts, for the purpose of locally strengthening the part, thereby providing excellent purchase for a fastener. However, the added burden of welding such parts increases the expense and complexity of the vehicle.
It would be desirable to provide a structure enabling the use of threaded fasteners with tubular parts, such as hydroformed parts, without the necessity of additional welding, and also without the necessity of piercing holes on both sides of a part into which a fastener, such as a weld nut, is to be inserted.